Only a hot cup of cocoa kisses
by Pikana
Summary: On cold winter's days, Princess Toadstool would visit Mario and ask for a cup of hot chocolate. The question is... why would a fair princess ask a chubby plumber for that? My first oneshot in the Mario catagory! It's cute and has lots of love and fluff!


A hot cup of cocoa kisses

My first one shot in the Mario category! YAY! I hope you enjoy it! MarioxPeach forever!!!

I don't own Mario or Princess Peach; Nintendo does… in fact, I own nothing but the idea. If I did then they would be together and Peach would get more respect!

* * *

"Mario. I'm thirsty."

The plumber from Brooklyn peaked up from behind his book (a Super Luigi adventure: Special edition) that he bought in Rougeport. He looked across his seat, over to the couch to see the fair princess of the Mushroom Kingdom with a checkered blanket over her, finally awake after coming out of the snowstorm raging outside, sitting there and staring back at him with a smile. Mario lifted an eyebrow at the blonde in puzzlement.

"Then go make something," Mario said grinning back at the beautiful azure eyed woman. "You make much better tea then I do Princess."

Princess Peach pouted at her hero and stood up from her seat, only to move over to where Mario sat and placed her hands in the red capped man's lap. Another eyebrow was raised in question as the Peach tried to stifle a giggle before making her voice sound high and whining.

"But Mario… you know I want you to make that sweet liquid brown cocoa. You make it much better than any of the Mushroom chefs… no… anyone I know."

"You mean Hot chocolate?"

"I… think so. Why do they call it hot chocolate when it's form doesn't resemble melted chocolate?" she asked

The Italian sighed and ignored the princess' question. She always asked that question just to tease her friend when she asked for a cup. So it was Hot chocolate that the tall, willowy princess was craving for, huh? All right. He might as well be the nice guy that he is and go make his precious woman a cup of Hot Cocoa.

The plumber set his book down on the coffee table that his feet were resting upon and stood up. He walked into his small kitchen with a smiling pink clad woman behind him. The plumber was half thankful that Luigi was with Daisy so he didn't have to see him make hot chocolate for the princess. He'd never hear the end of the teasing from his little brother if he did.

Peach went and stood near the kitchen table, watching as her mustached hero began taking out the needed items to make the delicious beverage on the cold winter's day. Mario turned his head to glance at her over his shoulder and couldn't help but chuckle at the pink girl. She looked like an innocent child, rather than an elegant and usually mature princess, waiting for her reward upon doing something good. He turned back to what he had been doing before and continued, mixing the hot chocolate mix and milk together. Really… what he was doing was nothing special. Why did Princess like it when he made it? She took the time to sneak out of the castle to come to his small house just for it. Why? When he drank his own make of the drink or Peach's attempt or even Bowser's, they all tasted the same to him. So what made his work so much better?

It didn't take long for Mario Mario to finish making the warm beverage. He picked out a cute little mug that had a Toad chibi eating a mushroom on it and gently poured the drink into the silver mug from the steaming teapot and let it sit on the counter. The pretty princess made a move to retrieve it but Mario placed a gloved hand on Peach's own eager one, shaking his head lightly.

"Princess, it's too hot. Let it cool for a few minutes."

He always told Peach this when he made hot chocolate for the woman. And again, Mario received the same playful pout that emerged on the blonde's face.

"Okay…"

Mario couldn't help but chuckle once again and repeated his next phrase that he had said yesterday and the day before and the day before all the way to when winter started.

"I don't know what I'd do if I were responsible for your pain for burning you tongue and lips."

And again, the same odd blush covered Princess' makeup covered cheeks at that. Mario raised a brow. He never understood why the woman he consistently saved blushed at that. Peach just gave her elegant nod and stood with Mario, staring away as the awkward silence settled in between the two human residents of Toad town.

A couple of unnerved minutes past them both before Mario nervously nodded towards the steaming hot mug.

"There you go, Princess Toadstool. All yours to drink."

Mario smiled warmly at the giggling and adorable face Peach gave before picking up the hot cup in her hands, breathing in the chocolate aura. She sighed in contentment before taking the first sip. It was still a bit hot, but it wasn't smothering hot as to where she'd burn her delicate red rose lips.

Peach smiled up at Mario, the thank you shining in his eyes. The Italian knew and gave a nod in return. He turned to clean up the mess of products he used to create the delicious hot chocolate before he would return to the enjoyment of his reading.

But as Mario turned to walk back into his living room, he stopped short, blinking as he saw Peach still standing there with a cute look on her face. By now, the princess would've gone back into the living room and sat back upon the couch, almost done with her drink or she would have been fretting about Toadsworth and preparing to go home despite the weather. But the mug was still full, as if the sip was the only thing she had consumed so far. She hadn't moved from his spot since Mario last nodded at her. He raised another brow in confusion before finally speaking.

"Is something wrong with your drink, princess?"

At his words, the monarch blushed again for the second time that evening before shaking her head to indicate that the drink was perfectly fine. Nothing was wrong.

"No, Mario. It's perfect. Just like every other time you make it for me."

The overall wearing man couldn't help but notice the blush grow darker at his princess' own words. It made a smile crack at the corner of his dark lips that were covered by his thick and bushy moustache.

"Then what is it?"

Peach looked away for a moment, staring down at the wooden floor for the moment, her right, gloved index finger lightly rubbing back and forth against the mug.

"I just wanted to… give you a thank you."

Mario smiled and couldn't help but think the princess was just being too darn sweet. The plumber wanted to melt completely. He knew how much he was in love with Peach. But that was a secret fact.

He never would tell Peach this for he feared that he would face rejection and ruin their friendship. Having the princess as just his friend, his damsel in distress, and his tower of strength was as far as their relationship would go. He knew that she couldn't fall in love with her. She was a beautiful princess from this world while he was a chubby plumber from a completely different one. Most people wouldn't ever find the union of the princess and plumber acceptable.

He was about to part his lips to answer back to Peach's words when he suddenly felt lips grazing against his own. They were warm and soft and had a hint taste of cherry on them. It took Mario's mind a moment to kick back to work and realize whom it was that was kissing him so tenderly. Princess Peach Toadstool! His eyes widen in surprise and shock. His secret crush was kissing him on the lips! Not the head or the cheek or even his nose! On the lips! At this moment!

Mario didn't know what to do. His chubby body was stiff from the shock of the kiss going from tender to a bit more fierce against him. His moustache didn't even get in the way as his lips were swept away. His mind was telling him to deepen the kiss and taste even more of the sweet taste of the princess and try a bit more of the sip of hot chocolate in her mouth, but Mario knew beneath that, that it was wrong. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation. Peach was just giving him a kiss for a thank you like she always did when he heroically saved her from Bowser. Mario wanted a kiss for something more with a completely different reason. So as much as he wanted to, deepening their kiss was out of the question.

But thankfully, Peach pulled away so the capped plumber didn't have to deal with his inner battle of what he should do. His passion for Peach was winning too.

Mario was too stunned to say anything to his precious tall Princess. Peach stood there for a few moments, a cute blush still emitting from her cheeks before she turned and made her way back to Mario's living room. Mario continued to stand there, watching the spot Peach had been standing at before retreating to the room. The former Brooklyn resident had to shake his head in order to snap himself out of his surprised state of mind.

He tapped a nervous finger against the top of the kitchen counter as he battled with a new monster, which was much scarier then Bowser, inside of him as to if he should go and talk to the blonde princess or pretend it was nothing. He didn't like the second thought. That would be rude of him. What if Peach had meant more of that kiss and Mario just tossed it aside? He rather risk the chance of asking his Peach of what that kiss was about then just ignoring it, causing the woman he loved to be hurt emotionally.

So with that thought in mind, Mario speedily cleaned up the last of the mess and headed into the kitchen where he found Peach sitting upon the couch again, sipping at her hot beverage once again, which had been previously on the counter, during the kiss and the colored blanket on her lap to prevent spillage on her dress.

He made his way over to the back of the couch, trying not to make too much noise. But the Princess still knew he was there from hearing the creaks on the floor from his brown shoes. Mario watched as Princess Toadstool peeked over her shoulder to look at him, acknowledging the fact that he had entered the room.

Before Mario could utter a word to his princess, Peach cut him off quickly instead of waiting for the plumber to speak like she usually did.

"I'm sorry, Mario."

The brunette man, tilting his head to the side with a confused stare. Why was Peach apologizing to him? Thankfully, Peach read the question in his dark blue eyes.

"I took advantage of you when I took the moment to kiss you to say thanks. I didn't mean to upset you like that… I just…" Peach didn't finish, having turned her attention away and began staring down at a part of the living room's thick, woolen carpet.

Mario frowned and moved away from behind the wooden couch, making his way so he was now standing in front of Peach, who was still staring her shiny blue eyes down at the floor. Even when Mario knelt down before her, trying to get the fair maiden to look at him in the eyes.

"Princess, you didn't 'upset' me in any way. I was… surprised I'll admit. But I'm not embarrassed and I'm not resenting you for your actions."

Peach's head lifted up and azure eyes locked onto strong deep blue ones. Just looking at Mario caused Princess Peach's cheeks to redden up once more. Mario raised a brow at her before ignoring it for now. He softly brought his hands up and took the cup of hot chocolate from Peach's hands and placed it down on the coffee table next to him, then took Peach's hands in his own making her blush as bright as his cap.

"Princess. I am not resenting you because you kissed me, but I am curious. Why?" Mario asked again in a gentle and concerned tone.

Peach didn't say anything at the first awkward moments that developed around the two best human friends. Mario wanted to tighten his large fists as his nervousness began to settle over him, but he had to remind himself each time that he was holding onto Peach's fragile gloved hands and he'd hurt the princess if he went through with his thought.

Finally, Peach's rosy lips parted and she began to talk with a soft silky tone, as if ashamed with herself.

"I wanted to thank you, Mario… for everything you've done… but I went too far. I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that. But I couldn't help myself…"

Mario blinked and stared at his princess with an even more confused expression planted across his face.

"I don't understand, Princess."

Peach lowered her head, bit her lower lip and sucked on it lightly in a nervous fashion that Mario thought was absolutely adorable. Everything she did was adorable, graceful or beautiful. It attracted him as well as her pure and cheerful personality.

She mumbled something and Mario crossed his eyebrows. He lifted her head up with his left hand gently and looked at her again.

"Pardon Princess?" he asked

"I'm in love with you, Mario Mario." She said

Mario was dead silent. So was Peach. Neither of them were moving, except their stomachs since they were both surprisingly still breathing. Mario's hands were still soft, holding onto Peach's hands. Mario would clench his hands into tight fists when he was nervous. But they stayed the same as they were.

"That's always why I asked you to make me my hot chocolate… because it means a lot to me when you make it. It's not just another drink I had someone prepare for me. That's why I feel better whenever you save me instead of Luigi. That's why I don't have feelings for Bowser. I'm in love with you and I don't care about what you do and how other people think. I am in love with you Mario Mario."

Mario could've sworn he was blushing visibly if that was possible. He never blushed visibly on his face besides under his moustache in his life… that he could remember. But he knew for sure that his face felt warm. He felt a smile form at his lips though.

"That makes me feel very happy, Princess."

Peach blinked and gave her own confused expression as she stared at her capped plumber. It was about time Mario finally came clean.

"Secretly, I've been in love with you too princess, and as corny as it sounds, ever since I laid eyes on you," he let go of Peach's hands and let them fall into his own small lap. Mario got up and moved to sit down next to the blonde princess. The plumber, unintentionally, sat on a fluffy red pillow which brought him up eye level with the princess. He took Peach's chin with his thumb and index finger, grasping it softly and tilted the other's head up a bit to stare into the princess' pools of the light blue. The blush grew on the princess' cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I kept it hidden so long from you. I just didn't want you to end up disgusted by my confession because I was such a lower class then you. I honestly would rather us still being close friends then not be with you. Even if that was all our relationship was to be."

Princess Toadstool sucked on her lower lip again, causing Mario to melt inside. It was just too cute for words, even on the twenty year old woman. He smiled warmly and brought his face closer to Peach's. If it were possible, he swore that Peach's face looked even redder then a Bowser's flaming red hair which were a much deeper shade then his clothes. He chuckled softly and brushed his large nose against Peach's tiny one gently.

"I love you Princess…"

"Please Mario, call me Peach."

"I love you… Princess Peach Esmeralda Toadstool. So very much."

With that, Mario pressed his lips against Peach's own soft and warm ones. The taste of hot chocolate poured into the plumber's mouth. Peach was surprised at first but she soon returned the kiss, softly leaning closer to Mario for both his lips and body.

Mario brought his arms around the princess' waist, pulling him closer. He loved the new warmth from the other's body and as did Peach's with Mario's. She placed her hands upon Mario's shoulder, softly gripping at them as they kissed. Mario's hat fell off as the lovers embraced. As much as they wanted to stay in their passionate lock forever, they were still human and needs such as air were beginning to kick in.

They parted, both catching the little breath that was lost before staring at each other again, Peach still blushing but a more light pink and not so crimson anymore while Mario smiled at the elegant pink dressed princess.

"Hot Chocolate never tasted so good…" Mario said as he picked up his cap and fidgeted it back on top of his messy brown hair.

Princess Peach smiled and giggled and took another sip of the delicious beverage.

"And you always make the best… my handsome plumber."

* * *

So winter is over down under! So what?

Eh, I thought it was alright!

Review people! Review and MarioxPeach 4eva!


End file.
